


告死鸟

by FrozenHatchling



Series: 告死鸟 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHatchling/pseuds/FrozenHatchling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If all the heroes never came back, Bruce and Kon and Bart all gone. If so, Tim may finally turns to Ra's.<br/>如果所有英雄都从未复活，Bruce，Kon和Bart都永远的离开了。在那样的世界中，Tim终将转向Ra's。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 假如这是一个英雄不曾归来的世界

**Author's Note:**

> 假设所有英雄不曾复活。  
> 开始时间与漫画《红罗宾》同步。

**1.    AU 假如这是一个英雄不曾归来的世界**  
  
　　每个人都有他们崩溃的界限。  
  
　　不管所有人认为Tim有多接近蝙蝠侠本尊，不管人们印象中他有多理智坚定，事实是：在失去那么多人之后，Tim已经无限逼近崩溃的界限了。  
  
　　他站在韦恩塔的天顶俯视整个哥谭，这个吞噬一切的地方。风雨捶打着他的斗篷，几乎要把少年整个掀入虚空中。冰冷和麻木从四肢末端逐渐伴随着湿气入侵，但Tim仍旧僵立在原地。  
  
　　有人在接近自己，在这个不应该有任何人的哥谭制高点。对方甚至毫不隐瞒践踏过水洼的声响，而Tim仍旧无动于衷——  
  
　　他走入义警的行列，然后失去了自己的父母；他走入少年泰坦，然后失去了队友；最终连他一度认为离死亡最远的人也离开他。再也没有任何地方等待着他了，Tim很早就失去了自己的家，少年泰坦支离破碎，而Dick撑起了斗篷，选择Damian取走了自己的罗宾头衔。  
  
　　一开始他就做好了牺牲自己的准备，唯独没想到，最后他会安然无恙却失去一切。  
  
　　Tim挣扎过了，非常努力的。  
  
　　他试图克隆自己的好友，他试图寻回Bruce，所有这些努力都一无所获。渐渐所有人似乎都抛下了他继续前进；Cass接手了少年泰坦，而Dick和Damian成为了哥谭新的活力双雄，Steph当上蝙蝠女，只有Tim仍旧止步不前，企图把时间扭回他所熟悉的过去。  
  
　　“你知道这是不可能的，侦探。”  
  
　　恶魔之首用几乎是同情的语调说。  
  
　　“Ra’s，”Tim的回答延迟了一拍，仿佛他先是默认了Ra’s的话，“离开。”  
  
　　“当哥谭不再值得我关心，我自然会离开。”  
  
　　“你知道现在的活力双雄就住在我们脚底下，他们随时可能察觉到自家楼顶的动静。”Tim仍旧头也不回地说。  
  
　　“我并不那么在意那两位……替补。”Ra’s慢条斯理地说着，终于走到了Tim身边。  
  
　　少年浑身已经紧绷了起来，尽管他又湿又冷，但一个回旋踢把恶魔之首踹下天台的力气还是有的。  
  
　　Ra’s把自己手中的雨伞撑到了Tim上方，制造出一小块温和的空间。  
  
　　“我只关心你，侦探。”  
  
　　Ra’s静静地在原地站着没有别的动作，似乎他到这里来只是为了让自己的对手避免直接冻死在冰冷的豪雨中。而Tim近乎羞愧地发现自己在这平静的氛围中逐渐放松了下来，而且不可避免地想要靠近身边温暖的体温。  
  
　　在自己真的控制不住倒向Ra’s之前，Tim突然向前一步离开了天台，展开斗篷在雨中滑翔而去。  
  
　　“仍旧没有崩溃，令人印象深刻。”Ra’s站在韦恩塔的天台上，看着雨中远去的少年，“但我们已经可以开始倒数了。”


	2. 临界点

**2.临界点**  
  
　　当Tim失踪三个月之后，仍旧没有人发现。  
  
　　这是一个测试，也是一次自我放逐。红罗宾设下的程序完美地运转着，覆盖他的每一项监控与打击计划，只不过不再借他之手完成。Steph有圣贤的辅导与 训练，她和猛禽小队的其他人一样无暇顾及自己的前男友；拥有独立情报网的Cass和Redhood仍旧独自行动不习惯与任何人联系，即使是家族中最热情的 Dick也没有来打扰过他，一次也没有——或许他有了新的罗宾需要照顾，或许他感到愧疚而不愿前往那所Tim栖身的歌剧院。  
  
　　或者说是人们以为Tim仍旧所在的歌剧院。他已经离开三个月了，只有巨大的运算列阵仍旧维持运转。  
  
　　原先Tim也并未计划离开那么长时间，只是在头半个月时他便在欧洲的任务中负伤。带伤坚持计划的结果是时间拖延但计划勉强完成。但随着伤痛的累积和更多意外的叠加，他的动作越来越笨拙，反应越来越迟缓，直到在一场那是一个废弃的地铁站爆炸中被掀昏过去。  
  
　　但Tim醒来的时候，他发现自己被埋在厚重的建筑钢梁和破碎的混凝土块之间，几乎是正好被卡住了。伸手不见五指的黑暗压迫着他，还有绝对的寂静，尽管Tim明知自己上方不到一百米的路面还是一条车水马龙的城市街道。  
  
　　他被独自深埋在了地下，动弹不得，就像躺在一个钢筋与碎石的棺材，唯一的错误在于他尚未死去。  
  
　　 _——或许我本不该再次睁眼。_  
  
　　Tim的肋骨断了两根，使每次呼吸胸膛的起落都变得格外疼痛。口腔里充满血的咸腥味道，他艰难的吞咽了一下。更糟糕的是，Tim感觉不到自己的腿了。  
  
　　一切都让他的心境滑落到谷底。即便以最理智的思维来判断，他也几乎没有重见天日的希望了。Tim已经伤得太重，精神恍惚，随时可能再次失去意识。  
  
　　而且根本没有人会知道他在这里，也没有人会来救他。  
  
　　Tim困难地蜷起自己的右手，幸好他被埋起来的姿势容许他这么做。在艰难地摸到通讯器后，Tim直接开通了全频道。  
  
　　“救我。”  
  
　　Tim听到自己沙哑地说，他所有的感官似乎都汇聚到了疼痛的肋骨上，它们随着每一次吸气与发声在他体内的伤口中震颤。  
  
　　“救救我……任何人。”  
  
　　他知道自己的通讯器应该还是好的，起码在爆炸的冲击将他撞晕之前通讯器是没有问题的。但谁能收到他的求救信号呢？他的家人都远在另一块大陆上，他们此 刻也都不会想到Tim正在求救，不会想到那个永远有后备计划的红罗宾就这样被深埋在地下无法动弹，不会想到他正在黑暗中垂死挣扎……他们甚至不会想起他。  
  
　　 _——没有人再需要我，也不会有人记得我。  
  
　　我本不该再次睁眼。_  
  
　　“有人吗……任何人……”  
  
　　在肋骨断裂的情况下抽噎疼得Tim立刻开始诅咒自己的懦弱，但或许在红罗宾的末日中，在别无他人的绝对黑暗与寂静中……他可以允许自己哭一会儿。  
  
　　 _如果不是那么疼的话_ ——Tim咬着下唇想到，眼泪仍旧从他带血丝的蓝眼睛中滑出，在被烟尘熏染得灰黑的面颊上冲刷出一道痕迹—— _我一定已经放声大哭了。_  
  
　　反正谁也不会听见。  
  
　　 _看来我只能死于窒息了，或者失血过多_ ——Tim眨眨眼睛，想让眼泪止住。不过反正它们也不再妨碍视线，因为在一片黑暗中他本来就什么也看不见。  
  
　　Tim最后一次张开嘴，却一时不知道要向谁呼救。那些他所熟悉的人都已经远离，此处绝对的黑暗和孤寂本就是他处境的写照。  
  
　　最后Tim喉咙里只哽出一声呜咽，因为实在太疼了。  
  
　　“坚持住，侦探，疼痛能让你保持清醒。”  
  
　　仿佛在回答他一般，一个声音从耳机里传来，清晰得让Tim颤抖起来。他没有想到……  
  
　　“Ra’s，”Tim带着哭腔机械地确认，几乎没有细想自己在说什么，“你又黑进了我的频道。”  
  
　　“我想你已经忘记自己刚刚打开了全波段。”Ra’s说话的语调听起来前所未有的柔和，就像在安慰一个临终之人，假设恶魔之首真的有这样的慈悲，“所以我听到了你的求救，还有你的哭声。疼痛让你变得软弱了吗，侦探？”  
  
　　“……你不知道这有多疼。”—— _你不知道在胸腔剧痛的同时却感觉不到自己的腿有多恐怖；你不知道在黑暗中无法视物，只有空气越来越浑浊的死亡倒数有多可怕；你不知道在绝对的寂静中，只有自己徒劳的求救有多绝望——_  
  
　　“疼痛很快就会结束，我向你保证。”Ra’s仍旧不可思议的慈祥，他真的在……做出安慰。  
  
　　“因为我很快就会死掉。”Tim小声地说。  
  
　　“不，你不会死去。你不该被深埋在地下就此消失。”Ra’s听起来竟然有些焦急了，“你会活下去。”  
  
　　直到Tim在疼痛和缺氧中失去意识前，Ra’s始终在和他对话。  
  
　　红罗宾忘记了不能在敌人面前示弱，忘记了Ra’s是他最大的敌人，忘记了自己应该是个坚强的超级英雄——他混沌的脑袋只能接受一个现实，那就是自己快要死了。而在他死前，只有这个声音始终陪伴着他。甚至当Tim已经无法回答的时候，Ra’s仍旧在试图安慰他。  
  
　　Tim模模糊糊地听到一个低沉的声音在哼唱一首调子奇异但悦耳的阿拉伯夜曲—— _死前的幻觉，脑中的记忆在擅自组合_ ——Tim脑袋中某个部分仍旧在做出分析，但他也知道自己从未听到过这样的曲调，否则他一定会记得。那个哼唱的声音让人无法忘却。  
  
　　他一定会记得。


	3. 重塑

　 **3.重塑**  
  
　　当Tim恢复意识的时候，他发现那首阿拉伯夜曲仍旧在继续，并且是同一个嗓音。  
  
　　Ra’s——  
  
　　他企图睁开眼睛，却发现仍旧是一片黑暗，这让Tim立刻惊慌起来。少年在病床上挣扎起来，立刻发现自己双手都被绑住了，这让他变得更加慌乱。  
  
　　“嘘，Timothy，平静下来。”Ra’s果然就在他身边，立刻伸出一只手按在他的肩膀上，把仍旧企图扭动的少年压了回去，“不要乱动，你的肋骨刚接上没多久。”  
  
　　“给我松绑。”Tim扭头冲大概是Ra’s所在的地方要求到，“我的眼睛怎么了。”  
  
　　“眼罩只是保护。现在是白天，强光会伤害你的眼睛。”Ra’s强硬地按着少年的肩膀，直到Tim气喘吁吁地乖乖躺好不再乱动，“腕带也是一样。我现在松开你的手，但你得保证不再乱动伤到自己。”  
  
　　Tim迟缓地点了点头。他不明白整个状况是怎么回事，只是本能的感到不安，由于缺乏可知信息带来的焦躁。  
  
　　Ra’s如他所说的一样帮Tim松开了双手上的皮腕带。Tim摸索着自己脸上的眼罩，仍旧感到不自在。随后他的手就被Ra’s一把攥住。  
  
　　Tim没能藏住自己在那个瞬间的颤抖。他还是太虚弱了，现在在敌人面前根本无力还击。  
  
　　“我告诉过你不要乱动。”  
  
　　Ra’s又立刻放开他，起身离开了病床。Tim能感觉到身边的体温离开了自己。然后是窗户关闭和布料婆娑的声响，随后那个体温又回到他身旁熟悉的位置上。  
  
　　“慢慢睁开眼睛，如果觉得光线刺眼就立刻阖上。”  
  
　　Ra’s解下了Tim的眼罩，看着少年迟缓地张开海蓝色的双眼，黑色的睫毛像低垂的羽稍一样颤抖。Tim半眯着眼，有些呆滞地环视了一圈整个阿拉伯风格装饰的房间，最后聚焦在Ra’s身上。  
  
　　“你救了我。”  
  
　　“如你所见。”  
  
　　“为什么？”  
  
　　“因为我想保护好自己的……”Ra’s没有说完这句话，只是把一杯水喂到少年嘴边。Tim勉强仰起头，伸出一只手扶着杯沿就喝下去了，根本不在乎自己是不是仍旧在被敌人施舍。  
  
　　但当Tim推开那个空杯和Ra’s的手的时候，他的眼神似乎已经完全恢复了清醒：“我不是你的财产，Ra’s，没有人占有我。”  
  
　　“是的，无人占有你，哥谭和蝙蝠侠也一样。”Ra’s放下那个精致的水杯，又极其自然的为Tim掖好被子，“你只是曾经选择了自己在其中的……位置。”  
  
　　“我选择了，我也不后悔。”Tim其实不太明白Ra’s想表达什么。  
  
　　“而如今那里已经没有你的位置了，侦探。”Ra’s在床边看着他，恶魔之首金绿色的眼睛里似乎有……怜悯，“你可以重新选择，Timothy，选择我身边的位置。”  
  
　　Tim扭过头去，没有回答，只是虚无地瞪视着墙壁。  
  
　　“慢慢考虑。”  
  
　　在他身侧，Ra’s起身准备离开房间。当他走到房间门口时，少年的声音再次响起。  
  
　　“Ra’s？”Tim有些不确定地喊到，他仍旧没有回过头去。  
  
　　“我还在这里，Timothy。”Ra’s耐心地回答。  
  
　　“谢谢。”少年小声地对着墙壁这么说，“谢谢你救了我。”  
  
　　“我的荣幸。”  
  
　　Ra’s为Tim带上门，退出了房间。  
  
　　其后的恢复过程中，Ra’s仍旧时不时会出现，大部分时候都是影武者联盟中的人在照顾Tim。他们有最好的医师，也有几乎不用休息一直看护着他的忍者。  
  
　　他身上所有的部分都被修补好了，包括他一度以为自己要失去的双腿。或许他们用了一点超过医学的手段……Tim并不想追究。  
  
　　在他能凭自己的力气行走的时候，忍者给Tim带来了一身袍服，深红与黑金色的袍服，以及一对舒适的软靴。然后他们把少年带到了走廊尽头的书房中，并把Tim就那么留在了那个炉火噼啪燃烧的温暖房间里。  
  
　　Ra’s进来时发现Tim已经在擅自翻阅他的藏书了。  
  
　　“这里是你这几天工作的地方？”少年毫不掩藏自己的视线，扫视过巨大书桌上的资料。  
  
　　“我希望能离你的病房更近一些。”Ra’s坦诚到，而Tim因为不知如何回答只好假装没有听到。  
  
　　Tim离开了书桌，不再假装对那些文件感兴趣。他已经不太在乎影武者联盟会有什么新的邪恶计划了，就算那些计划和哥谭有关……会有别人保护哥谭。  
  
　　“我的家人没有寻找我，对不对？”Tim看着燃烧的炉火问到。  
  
　　“恐怕他们没有。”Ra’s走到Tim身后触手可及的距离，低头看着身着异国袍服的少年，那身不属于他的衣服奇异的非常适合他。  
  
　　Tim并不在乎Ra’s离他有多近，他没什么好在乎的了。  
  
　　“我已经一无所有了，Ra’s，我失去了我的蝙蝠侠，失去了我在哥谭的义务……也不再有人需要我。”Tim扭头冲Ra’s挑了一下嘴角，或许他以为自己能笑得更潇洒一些，实际上Ra’s能看到他的蓝眼睛已经变得湿润起来，“我已经没有任何价值，你该对我失去兴趣了。”  
  
　　“你当然不是一无所有，Timothy，我一直在等待你。”Ra’s在他身后低沉温和地说，“现在没有任何事物阻止你来到我身边了。”  
  
　　Tim回过头去，背对着Ra’s沉默了很久。  
  
　　他当然思索过这个可能性，在康复的每一天中他都在思索。越是思索，Tim越是发现哥谭已经不需要自己，而Ra’s仍旧可能给予他被剥夺的一切。  
  
　　Ra’s不仅仅在邀请他成为自己的伴侣，他同时在邀请Tim成为影武者联盟事业的一份子。这点在Ra’s数次来探望并亲自照顾Tim的时候已经被阐明。  
  
　　所以Tim可以有新的目标，新的事业。甚至他还会得到一个爱人，替代他所有已经失去的爱与家人。  
  
　　“如果你愿意，Timothy，戴上它。”  
  
　　Ra’s一手环过Tim，在他面前摊开手，一枚尚未扣起的手环在炉火的光芒中闪烁着贵金属的光泽。但Tim看的很清楚，手环内侧的纹饰并不只是装饰，而是复杂的电路。  
  
　　他同时也看到在Ra’s自己的手腕上有一个非常类似的金属环，就像是成对的精美饰品一样——Tim很清楚这可不是什么首饰，而是货真价实的镣铐，一个忠诚的保证。  
  
　　“它不会伤害你，只要你不再企图离开我。”Ra’s俯下身，在少年耳边说到，“我容许你的反抗，容许你与的道德与我的战略相悖，Timothy，它启动的唯一用途就是让我永远不会丢失你；甚至当你变得虚弱、濒临死亡，我也能知道。”  
  
　　Tim的呼吸变得急促，或许是因为Ra’s几乎已经完全把他揽入怀中，或许是因为Ra’s所说的话。  
  
　　“我能保证的是，Timothy，我将永远不会抛下你。就连死亡也无法动摇我。”  
  
　　当Tim重新平静下来时，少年无言地向即是镣铐也是信物的手环伸出了自己的手。  
  
　　金属咬合在Tim苍白的手腕上，牢牢锁死。Ra’s满意地笑声就在Tim耳边响起，他仍旧维持着几乎是把少年搂在怀中的姿势没有放开。


	4. 迟来

**4.迟来**  
  
　　蝙蝠家发现Tim的消失是在他离开哥谭第四个月的末尾。  
  
　　他们全力追踪Tim的踪迹，走访所有红罗宾曾经执行任务的地点，几乎翻遍了他的每一个安全屋，仍旧一无所获。  
  
　　而当Dick和Damian终于面对那个塌陷的废弃地铁站时，义警们面上阴云密布。  
  
　　“我不认为Drake仍然被埋在里头。”现任罗宾蹲下身摸索过地面的车辙，然后扭头望向明显被人工掘开的一道竖井。  
  
　　“但Tim曾经跌下去过，然后是一场爆炸，塌方……”蝙蝠侠仍旧僵立在原地无法动弹，“而我们谁都没有听到他的求救，就那么把他丢在这个黑暗封闭的棺材里等死。”  
  
　　“Drake活该一声不吭跑到那么远的地方来寻死。”Damian脱口而出，他只是想安慰Dick，却发现蝙蝠侠非常不赞同的嘴角下撇，“好吧，起码他现在肯定已经得救了。”  
  
　　“我不认为是其他超级英雄救了Tim，否则我们早就得到通知了。”  
  
　　“或许Drake有我们所不知道的盟友。”  
  
　　“离开泰坦和我们后他已经没有盟友了。我怎么会那么愚蠢，忙于教育你而大意地以为他能照顾好自己……整整四个月的时间他身边一个人也没有。”  
  
　　“但还是有人救了他。好吧，也可能是抢在我们之前捞走了他的尸体。谁还会那么干？红罗宾有所谓宿敌吗？”  
  
　　“有。”蝙蝠侠拉下脸来，“据我所知，你祖父完全可能这么干。”  
  
　　Dick的猜测是正确的，但无济于事。他们没有联系影武者联盟的手段，也就无法确认Tim的生死。而哥谭时刻需要他的守护者，Dick和Damian只能折返他们的城市，被动的等待下一个线索的出现。  
  
　　“他们终于找到了这里。”Ra’s在更远处居高临下的望着离开塌陷地铁站的蝙蝠侠与罗宾，“整整四个月。本来留给他们的应该只有一具朽烂的尸体了。”  
  
　　在Ra’s身边，似乎比之前更为苍白但仍旧姿态挺拔的少年安静地站着，也望着登上蝙蝠车离开的那两个身影。Tim身上是和Ra’s服侍风格一致的软甲与皮革，他的表情隐藏在宽大兜帽投下的阴影中，无法窥见。  
  
　　“满意了吗，Timothy？”  
  
　　Tim无言地点了点头。Ra’s抬手摘下了对方的兜帽，以手背温柔地抚摸过他的脸颊。黑发的少年垂着眼帘并没有躲避Ra’s的抚慰，他看上去只是仍旧很伤心。尽管Tim脊背笔直的站立着，却无法掩盖自己再次见到Dick和Damian时的动摇。  
  
　　当Ra’s的指节婆娑过Tim的颧骨时，他能看到少年黑色的睫毛似乎在颤抖，而其下那双湛蓝的眼睛始终凝视着蝙蝠车消失的方向。  
  
　　“可怜的小鸟。”Ra’s叹了口气，“回去吧，不必将夜晚都留给这个不愉快的地方。”  
  
　　Ra’s将Tim领向了另一个方向。Tim默默地遵从了，不再回头——他当然不是在奢望Dick突然察觉到自己的存在，蝙蝠侠折返原处向他追来，将他 从Ra’s手中接走，重新带回韦恩庄园——如果曾经他还在康复时的高烧梦境中心存妄想，如今Tim已经冷静地放弃了这些荒唐的可能性。  
  
　　他低头望着Ra’s的手，牢牢扣在自己的手上，两人手腕上是一样的手环，即是成对的美好首饰，也是牢不可破的镣铐——他选择了，便永远无法再离开这个位置。  
  
　　但这有什么关系呢，这样一来Ra’s就绝对不会像其他人一样弄丢自己了。  
  
　　Ra’s笑了一下，他感觉到少年的手回握了自己，冰冷的指尖攥紧在他的手背上。尽管现在Tim的情绪仍旧低落，但Ra’s知道他们会共享一个美好的长夜，足以让少年无暇再思考任何多余的事情。


	5. 告死鸟

**5.告死鸟**  
  
　　“Salaam alaikum.”  
  
　　进入影武者联盟的堡垒时Tim熟练地用阿拉伯语与为首的忍者问好。这是他的习惯，尽管Ra’s说过不必如此。  
  
　　“Alaikum salaam.”  
  
　　忍者认真地回复了问候。他们很少开口，特别是在任务报告以外的情况下。但Tim要求他们更多的交谈，而忍者愿意服从他，因为他即是告死鸟，也是恶魔之首的伴侣。  
  
　　Tim敞开的深红色袍服下是精致干练的软甲，在每块皮革之上蔓延的金色纹理汇聚成复杂的图案，而那本是只有Ra’s能使用的纹章。Tim腰后的衣摆仿 佛飞鸟垂下的红黑尾羽，间歇在少年走下漫长的基地过道时扫过他的小腿。兜帽此刻被摘下，暴露出少年过分苍白的脸庞和蓝得发亮的双眼——由于接受拉撒路池水 治愈自己的伤口，Tim的身体开始发生变化。在只有Ra’s能见到的少年的胴体上，长年累月义警生涯所留下的伤痕也在褪去。  
  
　　他们叫他告死鸟，因为此刻，他已经几乎成为恶魔之首的代理。而他的降临就宣布了影武者联盟的降临，他的威胁就是在传达Ra’s的命令。  
  
　　其中那些最为自不量力的敌人，他们见到Tim只是一名毫不起眼的甚至过于瘦弱的少年，于是妄想撕碎Ra’s最宠信的代理。Tim便只好亲手取走他们的性命，反正如果他不这么做，受到冒犯的恶魔之首只会加倍将他们折磨至死。  
  
　　他不再那么在意尊重一切生命的原则了，因为就连当初教给他的那个人自己都已经被夺取了性命。  
  
　　Tim仍旧是影武者联盟中最仁慈的一位高阶刺客，其他忍者之中如此传言着。他们不敢说那是软弱，因为他们见过告死鸟下手有多么的安静又迅速。那是毫无拖延与折磨的杀戮，纯粹的效率。  
  
　　最初他们只将Tim当作Ra’s带回来的一个娃娃新娘——仿佛寝床就该是他的位置，因为恶魔之首抚摸与亲吻他的姿态宣告了Tim首先作为Ra’s的爱 人加入到他的事业中。直到Tim开始进入作战指挥室，并订下一个又一个惊人有效的战术，影武者联盟中的其他人才逐渐意识到Ra’s不仅仅是喜爱他——而是 信任他，并且愿意委以重任。他们中的一部分人对告死鸟的能力之强感到了怀疑，但没有人想到他和红罗宾是同一人。  
  
　　在Tim以告死鸟的身份独自完成了一系列几乎没有生还可能的任务，同时证明了自己的忠诚与能力后，他得到了自己的忍者卫队，以及影武者联盟中真正的追 随者。原本只效忠于Ra’s的军团开始接受他们的第二位主人。作为另一重奖赏——同时或许也是考验——Tim被允许与Ra’s共享拉撒路池，治愈他在这串 任务中所受的重伤。  
  
　　Tim接受了这份奖赏，顺从地让Ra’s环抱着他浑身是伤的躯体，浸入绿光晃晃的池水当中。Ra’s安抚着他的后背，也无法让少年完全紧绷的身体放松下来。但他什么也没有说，没有反驳，没有疑问，没有抵抗，抿着嘴接受了自己即将同时和Ra’s共享的永生命运。  
  
　　当Tim重新睁开双眼的时候，他蓝色的眼睛和Ra’s的金绿色双眼一样开始在黑暗中微微反光。  
  
　　他不再需要Ra’s的帮扶，因为伤已治愈，甚至抹去了疤痕。Tim独自走上拉撒路池，重新穿戴起为他所准备的更高阶的刺客服装。在门外，整整一队效忠于告死鸟的部队已经等待多时，恭候他们的新主人。  
  
　　Ra’s亲自训练自己的二把手，他独自教会Tim如何使用种类繁多的致命兵器。Tim相当意外地发现Ra’s确实是个很好的老师，或许也是很好的情人——Tim不知道，他无从对比，Ra’s是他真正意义上的第一个伴侣。  
  
　　起先事情显得有些强迫的味道，很多的眼泪和隐忍，但Ra’s有办法让一切转变得愉悦。慢慢Tim在亲吻和触碰中不再躲闪，不再僵硬地别过头，不再紧张地闭着眼瑟缩成一团。他学会在接吻时张开嘴，在被拥抱时抬起手臂环住Ra’s的后颈。  
  
　　Tim不记得自己从什么时候开始偷偷享受每个夜晚，毫无节制地体验Ra’s在漫长的生命中掌握的所有技巧。当这一切不再只是被动接受的义务时，少年变得更乖巧，甚至热情。Tim从来没有主动要求过什么，可他变得乐于接受，而Ra’s欣赏他的配合。  
  
　　“你已经适应的很好了。”  
  
　　Ra’s欣赏着一丝不挂地骑跨在他身上的少年。而Tim不知道Ra’s指的仅仅是当下，还是肯定了他在影武者联盟中的表现。  
  
　　“我想……是的。”  
  
　　Tim艰难地在喘息间挤出自己的回答，无法忍耐地向后仰起头，喉咙中泄露出一声呜咽，整个白皙的颈子暴露在不死者面前。  
  
　　Ra’s舔咬在他的脖子上，沉声笑了起来。  
  
　　“你现在还能回答，Timothy，这说明你还有余力？”  
  
　　随着Ra’s开始加快的动作，Tim被动地伸手抓挠在Ra’s的后背，张开嘴却只有一串破碎的喘息涌出，言语和多余的思维都被融化在Ra’s带给他的热度里。


	6. 对决

**6.对决**  
  
　　告死鸟在进入哥谭的时候就已经准备好如何应对蝙蝠侠了。为此他做过无数的假设，无数的心理建设，无数的后备方案——最重要的是，Ra’s向他保证，他不会独自面对蝙蝠侠。  
  
　　而蝙蝠侠却不知如何应对突然出现的少年。  
  
　　告死鸟进入哥谭的第三个夜晚，终于和蝙蝠侠在哥谭穹顶区（Gotham Heights）狭路相逢。蝙蝠侠本以为自己追踪的只是一名影武者联盟的高阶刺客。但他认得那刺客奔跑、跳跃、荡索的姿态——他们的追逐每过一个拐 角，Dick心中的不安就越发扩大。刺客长长的罩袍后摆在跑动中腾起，就像一对展开的红黑羽翼，而他的面孔始终隐藏在兜帽的阴影中。  
  
　　夜空中某处传来一声鸟哨，刺客就像收到信号般立刻停止了追逐。少年镇定地回身，面对追来的蝙蝠侠。  
  
　　罗宾仍旧没有出现，刺客嘴边勾起一个极浅的讥讽笑容，转瞬即逝—— _作为罗宾的失职，无法帮助自己的蝙蝠侠，无法正确的承担吸引注意力的职责。_  
  
　　而蝙蝠侠谨慎地一步步接近了他。虽然在旁人看来，那是可怕的哥谭传说朝少年压迫而去。但Tim知道蝙蝠斗篷下的是谁——不是他的蝙蝠侠。 _不是。这个蝙蝠侠拒绝了我。_  
  
　　“……Tim?”蝙蝠头罩下，Dick震惊的疑问传来。  
  
　　 _作为蝙蝠侠的失职_ ——Tim只是可以称得上冷酷地如此想到，无视自己内心遥远的地方某块抽痛的角落—— _恐惧的化身永远不应泄露自己的动摇。_  
  
　　Tim坦然地揭下自己兜帽，暴露出他苍白的面孔和在黑夜中反射着微光的蓝眼睛。Dick的心猛抽了一下。如果说Tim身上只是穿着影武者联盟的衣饰 ——无论其上的暗纹是否原本是Ra’s专属，他可以装作没有注意到——那肯定只是Ra’s强加于他的意志，药物或是魔法，恶魔之首的控制手段有很多。  
  
　　但这不一样。苍白得不自然的皮肤，还有昏暗中摇曳在蓝眸里的磷火，带着一丝非人类的气息——这完全不是一个等级的事态。  
  
　　“你分享了他的池水！”  
  
　　蝙蝠侠低沉的咆哮几乎真的让Tim感到一丝往日对暗夜骑士的敬畏，几乎。但Dick的下一个动作暴露了他仍旧不是Tim的蝙蝠侠。  
  
　　他向Tim的脸颊伸出手。而Tim只是用亮蓝的眼睛瞪视着他，仍旧一言不发。但他的手没闲着，下一秒Dick的下颚就抵上了冰冷锋锐的刀尖。  
  
　　出现在Tim手中的也不再是以压制为目的挥舞的长棍了。少年右手握着一把刀柄比双手剑握柄更长的奇异长刃，左手中则是另一把一模一样的双子剑。  
  
　　这是致命武器，意味着Tim已经抛弃了不杀原则。  
  
　　另一个声音在蝙蝠侠身侧响起：“眼看手勿动，蝙蝠。”  
  
　　Ra’s出现了，而Tim默默移开了他的兵刃。又一声遥远的鸟哨响起，Tim机警地拉起兜帽，同时利落地把左右手握的两把刀组合在了一起。Dick终 于发现两把单手剑过长的刀柄结合在一起后，这件武器几乎就成了长棍和双头剑的混合体，能让Tim最大限度的利用他原先的长棍武术基础，并添加了致命一击的 利刃。  
  
　　Tim似乎立刻忘却了蝙蝠侠，把他留给Ra’s，转身向楼顶边缘走去。而从他对面荡索赶来的正是全副武装的现任罗宾，在踏上天台的同刻已经太刀出鞘， 一个跳斩冲Tim毫不留情的袭去。罗宾手中的两把太刀与告死鸟的双头剑擦出一串火花，在二人错身后的瞬间，又立刻再次撞击在一处。  
  
　　“住手罗宾！那是Tim!”Dick冲着Damian大喊，却不得不分神警戒自己身边的Ra’s。恶魔之首脸上胜利的表情让他怒火中烧，“你们两个都住手！”  
  
　　告死鸟没有回答，他完全就像没听见一样，仍旧以招招致命的势头袭向罗宾。双头剑在Tim手中以近似长棍但明显已经加以改良的方式挥舞，这种陌生的剑术 让罗宾应对得有些吃力，同时感到一丝毛骨悚然——这不完全是刺客的武术，这是即便在整个影武者联盟中也只有一个人能掌握的武术，现在却传授给了Tim。  
  
　　“我知道这是谁！”罗宾暴躁地吼了回去，“这是告死鸟，他刚刚拿刀顶着你的下巴！”  
  
　　两个少年继续兵刃相接，谁都没有任何迟疑。直到一颗子弹撞击在他们相汇的刀刃上，清脆的爆响在夜空中。  
  
　　罗宾和告死鸟立刻跳开，同时退入了两旁的掩体中，警惕地回头看着子弹射来的方向。红头罩就那么大大咧咧地站在另一栋楼顶边缘，一把手枪的枪口还冒着轻烟。  
  
　　“代替品，你太让我失望了。”红头罩向着不死鸟所在的方向比了比枪口，“你也太勇敢了，嗯？是什么让你选择跳进那个绿池子里，从此每天在睡眠中和疯狂的噩梦作伴？”  
  
　　告死鸟没有回答。他什么也说不出来。当他如一台战斗机械般准确无误、行云流水地以双头剑对抗罗宾时，在内心里的某个角落，那个在看见Dick的第一眼 就开始抽搐的角落，仍旧酝酿着近似哭号的尖叫。现在他们一个个出现，在他眼前，以不友好的姿态，只让那个角落变得完全绷紧。如果Tim开口，他仍旧担心自 己会尖叫出声。  
  
　　所以告死鸟没有回答，也没有表情。他已经不再佩戴眼罩，但从未卸下过从蝙蝠侠身上模仿而来的冰冷面具。  
  
　　Tim默默地掐住了内心那个尖叫的男孩的喉咙—— _安静，崩溃是不被允许的_ ——他审慎的估测着红头罩的射程范围。  
  
　　感到无趣的红头罩嗤了一声，抬手移动枪口指向Ra’s。几乎在同时，告死鸟从自己的掩体中飞奔而出，立刻就挡在了恶魔之首面前，拦住了红头罩的瞄准。  
  
　　“啊，我了解了。”红头罩低声说，“只要有人陪伴入睡，噩梦就不那么难以忍受了，是吗？”  
  
　　因为这句话而动摇的不是Tim，却是Dick和Damian，他们立刻意识到Tim和Ra’s的关系不仅仅是刺客与首领而已，否则Ra’s也不会轻易共享拉撒路池。  
  
　　Damian摆出一副被恶心到的表情，虽然很明显他的第一反应实际上更接近震惊。而Dick看着Tim的目光变得愧疚。他错过了所有拯救自己的弟弟的 机会，现在Tim的一切都已经属于Ra’s了。包括他的性命，那个少年就那么坚定地拦在恶魔之首跟前，似乎完全视之为理所当然的奉献。  
  
　　“让开，代替品。我可以直接把你们射个对穿。”红头罩没有吓唬人，他食指已经搭在扳机上了。连Dick都紧张了起来。  
  
　　而告死鸟没有移动，只是Ra’s将手落在了身前少年的肩膀上，似乎是让他安心。  
  
　　下一秒，四个忍者分别从四个方向对红头罩发动突袭。杰森快速地吐出一句脏话，被迫调转了枪口，指向离得最近的一个忍者。今晚的第三声鸟哨响起，又有更多忍者出现在蝙蝠侠和罗宾周围。  
  
　　“抱歉失陪了，各位。”Ra’s相当优雅但无比邪恶的冲陷入混战的蝙蝠侠与罗宾一笑，带着Tim后退出了战斗范围，“完成你的抹杀任务，Timothy，目标就在哥谭穹顶。”  
  
　　“是。”Tim今晚第一次开了口。  
  
　　“回来Tim！”Dick绝望地向告死鸟走远的方向喊到，他甚至忘了使用蝙蝠侠的声线，“该死的你不能杀人！不能在这里！你忘记这里是哪里了吗，Tim？”  
  
　　哥谭穹顶，哥谭市中产阶级聚集的高级住宅区——也是Tim出生长大的地方。  
  
　　“我记得。”这是Tim今晚唯一留给他兄弟们的话，“我全都记得非常清楚。”  
  
　　 _——只是这个地方已经不再记得我了。_  
  
　　告死鸟纵身跃下高楼，向目标所在的住宅荡索而去，漂亮地直接破窗而入。  
  
　　 _——这个城市已经不再记得我了。不记得Timothy Drake，也不记得红罗宾。_  
  
　　屋主的尖叫刺耳的贯穿了夜空，但那没有任何意义。双头剑的第一击便撕裂了他的喉咙，瞬间尖叫停止，只有嘶嘶的气音混合着大量的血泡从他的脖子上争先恐后地涌出。然后沉重的尸体歪斜倒地，血如赤红的溪流一般在地板上蔓延开来。  
  
　 _——而现在，这座城市应该重新记好我的名字。_  
  
　　Tim直接在死去的屋主衣服上擦干净了自己的双头剑，然后利落地转身离开。Ra’s已经告诉了他第二集结点在何处，他该赶过去了。影武者联盟的首领或许还需要他宠信的代理完成更多任务，没什么应该耽误Tim的步伐，无论是他的兄弟，还是他的过去。  
  
　　 _——我的名字是告死鸟。_


End file.
